


Blinding Colors

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Safe Haven Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Colors, Opposites, Sibling Love, Twins, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Maggie is working hard in her field outside Safe Haven City. But as she works, in the distance she hears her brother's arrival. As she works to get Urbi inside, he asks something strange and now she thinks, how do I describe colors to a blind person?
Series: Safe Haven Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971343





	Blinding Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt 'Blind Colors'. Try to describe colors to a blind person. Since Urbi is blind, I thought he fit well.
> 
> I apologize if this kinda sucks. I had a very bad Halloween last weekend and I'm just not feeling my best. I hope you enjoy the read still! ~Proxy TK

I worked hard in the field, just like always. Sure, it was hard work but if it helped feed the city of Safe Haven then I would gladly continue to work every day in the waist-high wheat. 

It felt nice as the wind blew through me while I picked at the ground with a rusty hoe in my hands. I know my tools were old and some didn’t work but I knew help was on the way, hearing a soft hum coming closer. 

The hum was soft and robotic and I knew exactly who the sound belonged to. Or what, I should say as I turned to see a familiar object flying above the wheat field. The power of its quiet thrusters blew against the wheat as a bright smile formed on my face.

My smile only grew as I watched the hovering machine slow and fly right over my head. I didn’t bother to care as my brown trucker hat flew from my head, letting my golden brown hair from its hold. Without my hat, my hair whipped around me as I continued to watch the flying box-like machine. 

It landed softly in front of my shed. There was just enough space so none of the corps were crushed and I was glad that machine didn’t or that would’ve been a waste of good corps. 

I dropped my rusty tool on the ground and ventured toward the machine, seeing a familiar figure hop down from the top on the machine. 

His hair was the color of charcoal with white streaks in it. That seemed to match his dark color clothes that were outlined hard against the pale yellow wheat that drifted behind him. I couldn’t see his face quite yet until I finally stepped out of the waist-high crops.

His attention was now towards me as he heard me walking toward him. It was like him to have better hearing than anyone since he lost his senses. 

My pale blue eyes met blank, hollowly white eyes, and a scarred face. A smile found its way to my face again, seeing my brother again. His face always made me happy when I saw it over and over again. 

I finally reached him just as the box-like machine took to the air and headed for the distant city of Safe Haven. 

“Hey, Urbi!” I beamed as I stepped beside him, watching him turn his eyes to the unseen world around him. His pale eyes were unblinking and hollow but I didn’t mind. I actually found them really interesting, not going to lie.

“Hi, Mag.” My twin brother said back, his voice was slightly robotic and raspy. A smile grew on my face as I took his only flesh hand and tried to drag him inside to his usual spot but he didn’t move this time. I paused, watching him as he continued to stare ahead at the field of crops. 

“What does it look like…?” He asked, causing me to drop his hand and step beside him. My gaze followed his as I paused in thought. It was strange for him to ask that. Was it because he couldn’t see so he wanted to know the land?

“Well- it’s a nice field on wheat-” I stopped as my brother shushed me with a hand motion. His robot hand held a finger up of silence as his eyes seemed to flicker slightly.

“Colors. What color is this scene?” He asked again, making more sense to me. I knew he could see the outline of things when he was using his powers but he never talked about colors. Everything started to make sense. He couldn’t see colors like he used to. Well, maybe except for red, that is.

“Well… The wheat that sways is the color of pale warmth. Warmth like the sun and can never match the color of the sky or ground that keeps it in the middle.” I explained as I looked at him. His eyes were closed as he was imagining the colors and scenes in his head as I continued.

“The ground is a dulled blood red, almost like rust and it’s treated by wood brown dirt. Some dark areas and some light.” I continued as I looked from one place to another, trying to describe what colors I could see. It was very hard to describe color to a blind person. 

“The sky. The sky is similar to the flowing wheat. A bright warmth, almost like a dulled lemon.” I humored causing Urbi to chuckle beside me. It was obvious that he knew what color a lemon was and found it funny that I described something as ‘lemon’. 

“Thank you, Eliza.” He stated, causing me to smile brightly and hug him tightly. Not tight enough to kill him either, I knew I was quite strong.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Moonstone,” I said with humor. He chuckled at my joke and hugged me back. We stayed like that for quite some time. I wish we would never separate again. I wish he never became blind. I wish he could see color…


End file.
